Confident
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Ini semua salahnya. Ini salahnya karena ia terlalu percaya diri. Kalau saja ia tidak menanamkan keyakinan itu di hatinya, maka ia tidak akan terluka seperti ini. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR! ( Di dalamnya ada pemberitahuan tentang kelanjutan FF saya, Makasih :) )


Title: Confident

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Ini semua salahnya. Ini salahnya karena ia terlalu percaya diri. Kalau saja ia tidak menanamkan keyakinan itu di hatinya, maka ia tidak akan terluka seperti ini. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR!

A/N: Sebagian besar dari kisah nyata saya sendiri :) Oh ya, tolong A/N di bawah di lihat ya, terimakasih :)

-0-

Senyum terkembang dengan lebar di wajah Tao.

Ia senang, sangat senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang? _Dia _baru saja mengajaknya makan siang berdua. Ya, hanya _berdua_.

Hanya saja, Tao bimbang.

Yah, ia memang sangat senang. Tapi, bukankah suasananya akan sangat canggung jika hanya berdua? Walaupun Tao adalah seseorang yang ceria dan selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya, namun entah kenapa setiap berada di hadapan_nya_, Tao akan kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu, ia tidak dapat berbicara seperti biasanya.

Jadi, mau tak mau, agar suasana tak canggung, ia harus mengajak orang lain, _rite_?

Dan pilihan Tao jatuh pada dua sahabat dekatnya. Oh Sehun dan Xi Lu Han. Selain mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih, Luhan juga merupakan teman sekelas_nya_. Jadi, suasana tidak akan terlalu canggung, kan?

Hhh. Memikirkan Sabtu siang itu hanya membuat Tao frustasi sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Salahkan _dia_ karena telah membuat Tao seperti ini. Keterlaluan.

Untungnya Sehun dan Luhan mau saja ia ajak makan siang, tentu saja dengan usaha yang besar dan harus merelakan uangnya yang habis dikarenakan harus mentraktir dua pasangan pecinta bubble tea itu terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar, deh.

.

.

Tao menghela nafasnya panjang. Sekarang Sabtu pagi, berarti hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja sampai ia akan datang ke restoran yang disepakati, untuk makan siang bersama_nya_. Kalian tidak tau seberapa kencang jantung Tao berdetak sekarang. Astaga, ia tak sabar sekaligus panik.

Ia tak sabar karena ia akan segera melihat paras rupawan yang dimiliki oleh si _dia_. Namun ia juga panik, panik karena akan makan siang bersama si _dia_. Walaupun ada Luhan dan Sehun, tetap saja ia akan makan bersama_nya_, kan? Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan _dia_ sampai diajak makan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Tao berfikir juga. Kenapa _dia_ mengajaknya? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan, err, seorang namja manis dari kelas sebelah yang dikabarkan sebagai _teman dekat_nya? Kenapa harus seorang Huang Zi Tao?

Apakah… _dia_ mulai menyadari keberadaan Tao? Apakah _dia_ menyadari kalau ia memiliki perasaan lain pada Tao?

Aish. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Tao merona merah. Betapa hebatnya pengaruh namja berparas rupawan itu pada seorang Huang Zi Tao.

.

From: Sunbae 3

Tao, nanti jadi, kan? Jangan lupa, ya? Aku menunggu jam 2 siang nanti :)

Astaga, ia tak salah baca, kan? Astaga! _Dia _baru saja mengirimkan Tao pesan! Dengan kata-kata yang sederhana, namun sudah dapat membuat pipi Tao merona hebat –lagi-. Ia tak salah baca, kan? Ya Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Tao.

To: Sunbae 3

Iya, aku tidak akan lupa :) Sampai bertemu di restoran jam 2 nanti, ge!

Tao membalasnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Astaga.. Ini pertama kalinya _dia_ mengirim pesan duluan kepada Tao. Biasanya, selalu Tao yang menjadi orang pertama untuk memulai komunikasi di antara mereka. Seharusnya, kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya Tao, kan?

Tao sangat bahagia sekarang, sampai ia mau melompat-lompat girang karenanya. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan melompat seperti itu. Masih ada adiknya di rumah. Ia tidak mau diledek sebagai orang yang aneh oleh adiknya yang iseng itu. Jadi, yang ia dapat lakukan hanya mengulum senyum sambil menyembunyikan wajah di bantal, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah merona hebat. Ckck, betapa besar pengaruh-mu pada seorang Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

Sekarang Tao, bersama Sehun dan Luhan, sudah sampai di restoran yang menjadi tempat janjian antara Tao dan _dia_, Wu Fan atau Kris. Senior Tao di sekolah yang sudah Tao sukai sejak Kris masuk ke kelasnya untuk mempromosikan eskul basket. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kalau boleh dibilang. Sosok Kris yang tampan serta senyumnya yang hangat mampu membuat Tao jatuh dalam pesona memabukan milik Kris.

Lutut Tao bergetar hebat sekarang, tanda kalau ia sedang gugup, atau _sangat_ gugup. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya dapat menyenggol Sehun dan berbicara lewat tatapan mata. Tao sangat kagum akan betapa dekat dan kompaknya kedua pasangan ini. Mereka seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bahkan Luhan bisa mengerti omongan Sehun yang kadang-kadang berantakan. Sehun juga dapat mengerti _mood_ Luhan yang sering berubah-ubah tak menentu itu. Luhan merupakan dunia Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Seandainya ia dan Kris bisa seperti itu…

Eh?

Tao, jangan berfikir ngawur! Kau dan Kris tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasangan seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Kris kan… masih menyukai si namja manis dari kelas sebelah itu..

-TBC-

Sebenernya awalnya ini mau saya buat One-Shoot. Tapinya… ternyata saya terlalu sedih(?), jadinya cuma bisa ngetik sampai segini. Memorinya terlalu… hiks :'( Jadi saya buat jadi Two-Shoot aja, ya? Atau Three-Shoot lah, itu mentoknya wksxD

Oh iya, maaf buat yang nungguin FF saya yang lain, bukan, bukan idenya kok yang mentok. Tapi…

LCD laptop saya rusak hiks :'( Jadi, semua file-nya hilang dan, yah. Saya ga bisa nulis FF sampai hampir sebulan belakangan. Ini aja numpang di komputernya Om saya. Jadi buat FF yang lain, tunggu sampai saya dapet laptop baru, ya? *plakk

Untuk chap berikutnya, saya usahakan post dua minggu lagi, mungkin kurang. Tanggal 10 ini saya UKK x_x Doa'in semoga saya berhasil yaa :)

Karena ini sudah terlalu panjang, udah ya, sampai sini aja haha.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
